1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable non-contact type data carrier label.
2. Description of the Related Art
For recognizing products in physical distribution systems, visitors to a specific place, or the like, heretofore, automatic recognition or identification technologies such as data carrier, bar code, magnetic stripe, optical character recognition, visual recognition, and voice recognition have been known. Among those technologies, the bar code and the magnetic stripe have been used in general. However, each of them has only a function of bringing an entity corresponding to information, so that the amount of information is comparatively small. In addition, these devices are prepared on the basis of information which is previously decided. It means that only the information without any alterations is expressed as a bar code. If the information is altered after attaching the bar cord on the product, there is the need to change the bar cord label with new one.
In recent years, therefore, attention is being given to the data carrier technology because it is much different from the other types in that the data carrier is not only readable but also writable to add new data without contact.
Hereinafter, one of the examples of how to use the data carrier will be described.
A physical distribution system performs activities of such as transferring, storing, and assorting products (merchandise) and controls the information concerned about these activities. In this case, there is the need for transferring both products and information. Therefore, for example, the data carrier may be used as follows when a plurality of containers is shipped from a distribution center A to a distribution center B.
(1) A main control center sends information to a computer of the distribution center A. The information concerns about work instructions of individual data such as trade name, number, address, and container's number, and so on.
(2) Then, necessary information is written on the data carrier through a writing device, and hence the written information is stored in the data carrier.
(3) The written data carrier is attached to the corresponding container. A holding means is required for attaching the data carrier to the container, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the data carrier 100 is attached on a predetermined position on the container by means of screw. In the figure, the reference numeral 101 denotes a date carrier, 102 denotes a supporting plate, 103 denotes a screw as the holding means, and 104 denotes a container.
(4) A data carrier reading/writing device reads the information stored in the data carrier attached on each container. The containers are assorted and shipped in accordance with the read information that includes their merchandises, shipping addresses, trade names, and the like. Simultaneously, the read information is automatically entered into a computer through the data carrier reading/writing device and then transmitted to a host computer of the main control center through a data communicating system.
(5) When the containers have arrived on a distribution center B, a data carrier reading/writing device reads the information stored in the data carrier attached on each container. Simultaneously, the read information is automatically entered into a computer through the data carrier reading/writing device and then transmitted to a host computer of the main control center through a data communicating system.
Consequently, using the data carrier allows the online physical distribution management in real time with great accuracy.
For detaching the data carrier from the container, an operator has to take off a member that holds the data carrier by using a tool or the like. Generally, the operator must prepare tools for attaching and detaching the data carriers, and have to deal with a lot of containers, so that the process of attaching and detaching the data carriers by using the tool is a time-consuming job and one of the factors interfering the speedy distribution. To solve this disadvantage, there is an idea of imbedding the data carrier in the container. However, it complicates the process of manufacturing the container, causing another problem to be solved.